


that sounds good

by ohsun



Series: college/frat au [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun
Summary: Doyoung’s not an expert on dating etiquette but through fire alarms and interrupting roommates, they make it work anyways.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Park Chanyeol
Series: college/frat au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932163
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	that sounds good

This is the third time in two weeks that Doyoung is spending an abnormal long time in the shower, so much that Johnny is standing outside knocking on the door because apparently he can’t do without adult supervision longer than 35 minutes. 

“Doyoung, have you seen my gym bag?” He’s barking, and Doyoung is one foot out of the tub with a towel around his waist, doing his very best not to fall over.

“One moment” he yells, attempting to dry him off with a different towel before he allows the door open. “What do you need?”

“My gym bag.” Doyoung tries to remember where Johnny puts his stuff, and much like predicted completely fails. 

“I don’t know,” Doyoung states, striking through his wet hair.

“What’s taking you so long in the shower anyways.” Johnny urges. 

“I have a date tonight.” Doyoung explains casually, and Johnny wiggles his eyebrows seductively.

“So you’re getting laid tonight.” 

Gross, Doyoung is about to say - then his brain malfunctions. “I would hope so, it’s about time.”

“What” Johnny states, looking at him baffled. All interested in his gym bag seems to have vanished. 

“It’s been like… five dates.” Doyoung admits hesitantly. 

“And you haven’t fucked?” Doyoung grimaces at the crude language but nods nonetheless, head hanging in shame. “That’s…” Johnny starts, but Doyoung just sighs.

It’s not for lack of trying. Normally Doyoung doesn’t do a plethora of dates before sleeping with someone, so he had no clue what the etiquette was. Being the planner he was, he had asked Jaehyun how these things went. Perhaps letting a resident maneater educate him on dating norms was not his best decision, but he had learned a few things. 

Third date was generally the date where things happened. So on their third date (to the fucking _zoo_ ) Doyoung had spent all morning getting ready, trying on five different shirts and stuffing his backpack with everything he would need to stay the night. 

What happened was: they stayed at the zoo until closing time and Doyoung fell asleep during the car ride home. Taeyong had let Chanyeol into their house where Chanyeol had carried him upstairs, put him in bed, tucked him in and said goodnight. Doyoung had woken up that next morning to a small “thank you for today, you look really cute when you sleep” note on his nightstand and the mortified realisation that he had fallen asleep on his date.

After said date Doyoung miraculously scored another one (after apologising profusely for falling asleep and having Chanyeol laugh it off). So date 4 it was - Doyoung had always been a late bloomer so in ways, it made sense he had to wait until date 4 to take his clothes off. 

It _had_ almost happened. They’d gone out for dinner, walked over campus hand in hand making small talk about sweet nothings until they’d arrived back at Chanyeol’s house, where he’d been invited in for ‘tea’.

There was no tea. Chanyeol’s brothers were all home in the living room, happily greeting Doyoung. Junmyeon looked about ready to actually offer him tea when Chanyeol had hastily interrupted that conversation and pulled him upstairs.

He had no time to feel guilty about being rude to Junmyeon, because the moment they made it up (what felt like mile long stairs) Chanyeol had shoved him against the door and kissed him until his fingers were tingling. He had no idea how much he’d been craving it until it was right under his fingertips, licking its way into his mouth. 

Chanyeol kisses him urgently, different from all the times he had kissed him goodbye, different from their make-out session last weekend while they were supposedly ‘studying’ - he can practically taste the want on his lips. If not, it’s the way he urgently yanks on Doyoung's shirt to get him undressed that tells him enough. 

He goes along so easily, following the gentle directions and falling into bed with him. Chanyeol straddles him, tugging on the belt loops of his pants now that he’s topless, eager to get everything off. 

Doyoung is so eager to comply, knocking their knees together impatiently as he cants his hips up to get out of his jeans. Chanyeol’s hands are travelling dangerously low down his body, when they suddenly halt.

“I just needed to grab my- OH GOD” it’s Baekhyun, _of course_ , making sure that Doyoung can never get anything he wants. “Didn’t think you’d be naked so fast-“

“GET OUT!” Chanyeol yells, throwing a pillow in the general direction of the door.

Although Baekhyun left, it killed any mood they had going and they both ended up laughing for a good five minutes before putting their clothes back on and deciding on Netflix instead.

That night actually makes it _worse_ because now that he knows exactly what Chanyeol looks like naked, the _need_ is back tenfold and he spends a lot of time thinking about just that. 

Which is why their fifth date (studying, studying and take-out - it’s not as much a date as they’re just casually hanging out) needs to be absolutely splendid and go according to plan. That plan does not involve Johnny in Doyoung’s room.

“So, you need to leave.” He states, pushing at Johnny’s shoulder in the general direction of the door. “And don’t come back, all evening.” 

Johnny makes a suggestive face and Doyoung tries hard not to punch him. 

When Chanyeol does arrive just about an hour later, Doyoung has actually put out his books on his desks and made an effort to at least make it look like he’s studying. 

He’s also made sure to put on a pair of jeans that sit snug on his hips, together with a simple striped shirt that’s tucked into his belt. The neckline does allow for his collarbones to peak out and it would be a little desperate if he was not a man on a mission. 

He’s a bit nervous - he doesn’t want to be too forward, as he’s afraid Chanyeol will misinterpret the situation. He’s not just after sex, they’ve established that with the last few dates. Doyoung isn’t good with words (or feelings for that matter), but he’s really into Chanyeol and whilst things aren’t official, he’s pretty sure he _wants_ them to be. But god damn he also wants _sex_ , so he hopes he can coax that out tonight. 

When the doorbell rings he nearly runs down the stairs, really hoping he can get Chanyeol inside and through the house without running into any of his brothers that will stall them along the way.

It seems for once the universe is on his side, because there’s only Jaehyun in the kitchen - too immersed in what seems to be a cooking book to care much about Doyoung or the doorbell. 

He is happy to see him, so maybe he swings the door open a little too eagerly. Except when he does finally see Chanyeol after nearly a week apart, it’s not what he expects. 

Chanyeol is wet, like absolutely soaked from the top down. It _is_ raining outside so it does make sense that Chanyeol arrived soaked on his doorstep, but Doyoung was not ready to see it, and had been too occupied with _other_ thoughts to even consider the possibility that Chanyeol would end up dripping on his doorstep. 

He steps inside quickly, water still running from his very wet hair. 

Not only is his hair wet, the thin jean jacket he has on is clinging to his shoulders, the white T-shirt going see-through with the rainwater.

“Do you want a towel?” Doyoung offers helpfully after his brain has caught up with him. “Or you can shower if you want-“

Chanyeol abruptly cuts him off by pressing a small kiss to his cheek. “Hey” he greets with a sheepish grin. “Shower would be lovely”.

“Alright, come on in,” Doyoung encourages, tugging on his wrist to guide him through the house. Luckily there’s no one else there to comment on Doyoung dragging a rain-soaked Chanyeol through the house (and potentially ruining the carpet), and he sighs in relief when they make it to his room.

Except now Chanyeol is dripping on his carpet, so Doyoung quickly helps him out of his jacket that he hangs up in the bathroom to dry. When he returns to his bedroom, Chanyeol is still standing there in his white t-shirt. It’s so see through that Doyoung can see everything right through it, his mouth running dry at the sight. 

“Fuck, you’re hot.” Apparently Doyoung says that out loud, covering his mouth after he’s said it and realised what he’s done.

“What?” Chanyeol fucking _giggles_ when he looks up to meet Doyoung’s eyes, and Doyoung is absolutely mortified. 

“Just uhm… you should get in the shower.” Doyoung stammers out when his brain is finally functioning again. 

“Should I?” Chanyeol poses, a hint of mischief in his eyes that stirs something inside his gut. He’s really about to sport a semi just from seeing Chanyeol in a wet see through shirt, like he’s some teenager in a shitty high school movie. 

Chanyeol’s slowly getting closer to him, and Doyoung takes a few steps backwards until he crashes into the wall, and once again finds himself trapped. Chanyeol likes doing this, like showing that whilst Doyoung is tall and broad shouldered - Chanyeol is _taller_. It’s a thing Doyoung has noticed, the way Chanyeol likes holding his hand in a way that makes Doyoung’s look small. He has huge hands, hands that he’s currently placing on either side of Doyoung on the wall, making him feel smaller yet again. 

It took some getting used to for Doyoung, who had never been anything but the bigger spoon. When Chanyeol snuggled up to him from behind for the first time, he did not feel anything like a little tea-spoon, but more like a _knife._ It didn’t take him long to feel comfortable with it, and actually prefer being the one held and coddled. It was a nice change of pace from him coddling everyone else. 

Their height difference isn’t much, Doyoung only has to lean up a little to slot their lips together in a heated kiss. He grabs the wet fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt, bunching it up in an attempt to get it off. 

Chanyeol steps back to help himself out of it, tugging on Doyoung’s shirt next. It slips out of his jeans, allowing Chanyeol to run his hands under it and rest on his hips. It’s another thing Chanyeol likes doing, grabbing Doyoung’s waist. With how tiny his waist is and how huge Chanyeol’s hands, he can easily grab it, almost encircling it fully - Doyoung would be lying if he said it wasn’t hot. 

They keep kissing, Chanyeol’s lips bruising against Doyoung’s roughly as he gives and takes. Doyoung is glad he’s up against the wall, fairly sure he’d be falling over if he couldn’t lean back against it. Especially when Chanyeol’s kissing him like that, licking into his mouth, grabbing his waist like that -

“Bed” Doyoung murmurs out against his lips. He moans filthily when Chanyeol shoves his hips forward again, the friction of their hips pressing together making his breath catch. 

“I thought you said shower?” Chanyeol breathes against his lips. The shower is definitely an option, but Doyoung doesn’t want their first time to be the one where he slips and falls on his ass in the shower. 

“Bed.” He demands again, urging Chanyeol backwards in the direction of his bed.

Chanyeol takes the hint, reaching down behind Doyoung to slide his hands over his ass, down his thighs and pick him up. It’s a little tricky, manoeuvring the two of them through his bedroom to the bed. Doyoung isn’t exactly travel size but Chanyeol still manages to carry him. They fall down together, Doyoung crawling up the bed to lay back on his bed.

When Chanyeol shuffles up next to him, now cuddled up chest to chest, he quickly finds his lips again. The taste is so intoxicating that he can’t get enough, bringing himself closer again to chase Chanyeol’s lips when he leans back. Doyoung is sprawled out half on top of him, knee lodged between Chanyeol’s legs to get close enough. 

Doyoung’s head is spinning, heart thrumming with anticipation. Weeks of desperate fantasising have finally led up to something and he’s so eager to get his clothes off, get them both naked and _finally_ get what he wants. Manners and etiquette be damned, he can't spare a single thought to overthink them, their relationship, where they stand, because he’s going crazy just thinking about how much he wants Chanyeol- 

A shrill ringing sound punctures his ears, and Doyoung is once again reminded that he cannot have nice things. This time the reminder comes in the form of a loud blaring noise - the fire alarm goes off. The universe hates him and Doyoung hates the universe and most importantly he hates _all_ his frat brothers. 

It’s a loud and almost painful ringing, causing both of them to freeze up.

“Are you fucking kidding me” Doyoung breathes out through gritted teeth, dropping his head back down against the pillow. 

He hopes, _prays_ that whoever set it off also knows how to turn it off, but no one is listening to his prayer as he hears footsteps coming upstairs, halting outside his door. There’s a knock, followed by some yelling.

“Doyoung? I set off the fire alarm! I don’t know how to turn it off!” 

It’s Jaehyun, of course it is. He would feel some sympathy for his kid, if he wasn’t being interrupted from what might very well be the dicking of a lifetime. 

“Take it down and press the button!” Doyoung yells back. There’s a moment of silence and Doyoung thinks that maybe peace _is_ an option. 

“I can’t reach it.” Jaehyun whines shamefully.

“Get a chair!” Doyoung barks back at him.

“Can you help me please.” Chanyeol is laughing at this point, apparently very amused by Doyoung’s misery. 

Against his will Doyoung gets up, puts on exactly one article of clothing (a long white t-shirt that’s still wet - so not his) and then stomps his way out into the hallway. Jaehyun better be alive and spit roasted over the fire when he gets there, or else he’s really left his bed for nothing. 

He gets to the kitchen, climbs up on the counter, rips the fire alarm off the roof and throws it across the room. It falls apart and breaks, the sound dying down. He’s willing to sacrifice their fire-safety for now, as he has more pressing issues to get to. 

“Thank you” Jaehyun says with a small voice, standing in the corner of the kitchen in shame. 

Doyoung says nothing, just stomps his way back upstairs. He’s positively _fuming,_ but he also wants nothing more than to get back to bed.

“I hate these people” he announces when he returns to his room. Chanyeol is still in his bed, still in an equal state of undress, and he looks so fucking hot Doyoung might just forgive the world for everything and get back in bed. “Can I ever just get laid?” 

“Come back here then” Chanyeol says, making grabby hands for Doyoung. 

Doyoung _does_ end up getting laid, without any further interruptions. He makes a point of being as loud as possible, to make sure everyone in the house knows better than to disturb him, and because it’s just so fucking good he can’t believe he waited until a fifth date to do this. He should have jumped Chanyeol’s bones on that first dinner date. 

His post sex-haze brain accidentally says that out loud, and Chanyeol can’t help but laugh. 

“That would have been kind of rude.” Chanyeol answers. He’s apparently really clingy after sex, making a point of holding both Doyoung’s hands where they’re resting, acting as a possessive big spoon. They’re both sticky and covered in their own sweat, but for now Doyoung can ignore it. It’s not like his legs are of much use at this point, so he’s not sure he’d even make it to the shower if he tried. “I usually don’t fuck until the third date.” 

“I knew it was the third date!” Doyoung exclaims victoriously. “Jaehyun said it was the third date.” He explains “I had to ask him, I don’t know how these things work.”

“You’re cute” Chanyeol praises, kissing the crown of his head. “Just a little behind on schedule” 

“Really, what’s next?” Doyoung pipes up in interest. His voice cracks a little, but he’s way past the point of being embarrassed. 

“I was kind of hoping you’d be my boyfriend.” Chanyeol asks, bold, forward and out of nowhere - it’s so _him_. Doyoung likes him so much it makes his heart do all kinds of weird things.

He turns around to look into Chanyeol’s eyes. Inside he’s positively squealing - but he keeps a straight face.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Doyoung agrees, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind Chanyeol’s ear.

“Sounds good?” Chanyeol asks, arching a brow in offense. “That’s all you have to say?”

“Well mister _might as well_ ” Doyoung mocks, reaching out to flick Chanyeol’s nose. Chanyeol pouts, and Doyoung quickly kisses it away. “Fine, I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this will be part 2 out of at least 3 in this series because i have a lot of time on my hands apparently and decided this universe needed more. thank you for reading, your feedback is so appreciated!! 
> 
> twitter: ohsunwrites


End file.
